1. Field
The present disclosure relates to zoom lens systems, interchangeable lens apparatuses, and camera systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, interchangeable-lens type digital camera systems (also referred to simply as “camera systems”, hereinafter) have been spreading rapidly. Such interchangeable-lens type digital camera systems realize: taking of high-sensitive and high-quality images; high-speed focusing and high-speed image processing after image taking; and easy replacement of an interchangeable lens apparatus in accordance with a desired scene. Meanwhile, an interchangeable lens apparatus having a zoom lens system that forms an optical image with variable magnification is popular because it allows free change of focal length without the necessity of lens replacement.
Zoom lens systems having excellent optical performance from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit have been desired as zoom lens systems to be used in interchangeable lens apparatuses. For example, various kinds of zoom lens systems each having a multiple-unit construction in which a positive lens unit is located closest to an object side have been proposed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-327905 discloses a zoom lens having a five-unit construction of positive, negative, positive, negative, and positive, in which the relationship between the focal length of the first lens unit and the focal length of the second lens unit, and the relationship between the focal length of the fourth lens unit and the focal length of the fifth lens unit are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-039211 discloses a zoom lens having a five-unit construction of positive, negative, positive, negative, and positive, in which the second lens unit and the fourth lens unit move at the time of magnification change, and the magnification of the second lens unit and the magnification of the fourth lens unit individually become 1.0× at almost the same time.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-228931 discloses a zoom lens having a five-unit construction of positive, negative, positive, negative, and positive, in which the constructions of the first lens unit, the second lens unit, the third lens unit, and the fourth lens unit, and the relationship between the magnification of the second lens unit and the magnification of the third lens unit are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-109630 discloses a zoom lens having a two-unit construction of positive and negative, in which the second lens unit moves at the time of magnification change, and the refractive index and the Abbe number of a material constituting the first lens unit are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-197472 discloses a zoom lens including a plurality of lens units that move at the time of magnification change, in which at least two of the lens units are focusing lens units, and an exit pupil position at a wide-angle limit, a focal length of a wobbling lens unit, and the like are set forth.